Extracurricular
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Hermione was cleaning up the empty classroom alone. Or, at least, she thought she was alone. Draco/Hermione lemon oneshot. Mature Audiences only, please.


**A/N: Hello everyone! As always, mature audiences only please ^_^ enjoy, and don't forget to comment! Thanks for reading :)**

Hermione had been cleaning up after a long day of studying in the empty classroom. She didn't know what it was, but the classroom environment allowed her to focus better than any library could. She had just stood up to pick up her books when she felt a body press up against hers. She was pinned between the stranger and the desk.

"Don't move."

She knew the voice instantly. It had to be Draco. But what he was doing here she couldn't imagine. Torment her, she guessed.

Don't move? It's not like she could. He was strong, the bastard.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked, annoyed.

"I have dreams about you, Granger." His voice was husky, hushed; his words a whisper in her ear that sent shivers down her spine. She stayed quiet. He ran his hands up her sides. "And you're a nasty little whore in all of them." He chuckled deeply. A rush of excitement filled her blood. But she wouldn't give in that easily.

"That's why they're called dreams, Malfoy." She spit out.

He pressed hard against her, so she could now feel his length against the small of her back. "Shut the fuck up."

Hermione knew this was not exactly an _ideal_ situation. The man had her here against her will, for goodness sakes. But she could already feel the wet warmth pooling between her thighs. This was hot. Not that she'd ever admit it. But if Draco wanted to take her and bang her against this desk she wouldn't resist. She craved things like this. And Ron was…less than satisfactory in that department. It was one of the main reasons they had broken up. Not that she'd ever tell him, bless his little heart. He tried. But he wasn't good at that sort of thing.

It had been three months since their breakup, and Hermione's skin hadn't been touched in even longer than that. So when Draco ran his hands up her waist, following the shape of her curves, her knees nearly gave.

"Your hair is always down. I fucking hate it. Tie that shit up."

She did as she was told. Luckily she always had a hairband around her wrist. She grabbed her hair into a ponytail and twisted until it was up in a bun. He traced her collarbone lightly. She couldn't help but shiver. "You're a fucking tease Granger." He said, putting his lips right where her neck became her shoulder.

"You say that like you're not." Her lips were pressed together. It looked as though she was upset. But that was only because all she wanted was for him to bite her.

"I would never…" his voice trailed off as his lips dragged across her neck.

It was torment. And she would have fallen to her knees had he not pinned her against the desk. But her legs were shaking. And he knew.

"Oh don't tell me you're falling so quickly Granger. That'd be too easy." She twisted around. She was many things. But _easy_ was not one of them.

"How dare y-"

He pressed his lips hard against her mouth, cutting her off. It was rough, and…passionate? Yes, it was passionate. And Hermione couldn't stand it. She returned it greedily, desperate for more taste of Draco. She felt the need to rub her legs together to stop the squirming. But Draco put an end to that fairly quickly when lifted her thighs so she could sit on the desk.

Hermione gasped as he lifted her with such ease. She knew he played quidditch but…damn. It was almost too easy. So much could be done with a man like that. Or rather, a man like that could do so much to her. And she wouldn't mind not one bit. Maybe she'd bruise, his big hands digging into her thighs to lift her like that. Her heart raced at the thought. She grabbed his hair so that it tangled in between her fingers and pulled him into another searing kiss. He pressed their hips together, grinding into her. It earned him a gasp.

She wanted this and he knew it. He bit down on her neck hard. She moaned and tightened her legs around him, making him grind deeper. He ran his hands up her thighs, pulling down her panties in one swift motion while leaving her school skirt on.

"What are you- AH!"

Draco pumped two fingers into her, sucking on her neck simultaneously. Hermione was a moaning mess, particularly when his fingers began to trill inside her. She gasped, clenching him, her nails digging into his back through his shirt.

"Oh, fuck,"

Draco chuckled against her neck. "Such a dirty mouth. I should punish you."

Hermione could only whimper in reply.

When he could feel her starting to tremble in his hands, he pulled away, licking up the juices on his fingers.

Hermione was panting, her face a tangled mix of desperation and confusion.

"No, please," she bucked her hips, wrapping her legs around him.

He ignored her, undoing the buttons on her shirt and ripping it open. He suckled her breasts, taking care to coax as many moans as he could out of her.

"D-Draco-o-o" her hands held onto his hair tightly.

"Ooh," he said smoothly, "I like the sound of that, Granger." He teased, taking off both his pants and boxers in the same motion. He squeezed her breasts together and rubbed his length against her entrance.

She threw her head back, gasping and clenching the edge of the desk. He nibbled the edge of her neck.

"Need something?" he smirked, still teasing her wetness.

"Fuck." She said on an exhale.

"Nonono, there go those dirty words again, Granger. We can't have that." He pushed himself into her, but just barely, and she writhed, trying to suck him in deeper.

He chuckled. "Beg for it."

She scratched his cheek, causing his face to turn away. Draco scoffed, biting his lip and shaking his head, his face growing dark and ominous. "You're gonna regret that." He said menacingly.

He rammed his cock into her hard, and she screamed, the sudden impact pleasurable but painful at the same time. He continued with his rough motions, pinching her nipples and clamping down on her neck.

"No!" Hermione screamed, though she wasn't quite sure why. It did hurt, but from the pain emerged little bursts and spirals of pleasure that tormented her in a way that only made her crave more.

Without warning he pushed her down against the desk, the hard surface making her back hurt. He had her hands pinned on either side of her face. Still, he didn't stop pumping in to her.

"Let. Me. Go." She whined in between thrusts.

He chuckled. "Nah. I wanna watch your tits bounce."

"Draco!"

"There we go," he growled, "Say that again."

She whimpered, trembling under him. She could feel her orgasm in her lower stomach. She was so close…and if she didn't do what he said he might stop. She wasn't in the position to argue. "D-Draco…" she muttered.

He smirked. "Good girl."

He gave her two more thrusts and stopped. Hermione cried out.

"No! No no please! Please don't-" He throbbed within her, sending frenzied ripples of pleasure to coarse through her, her agony intensifying.

He smiled maliciously. "That's it. Beg."

He throbbed again and she moaned. "Fuuckk…please. Draco…"

He gave her one thrust. "You can do better than that."

"Please!" she whined, "I need you."

Two thrusts. "What part of me?"

"Your cock. Please."

"Doing what?"

His pulsing was too much for her to handle, and she squealed out in desperation. "I want your delicious cock pounding into me! Draco! Please! Make me cum!"

He pounded into her mercilessly, and Hermione choked on her moans, her breasts bouncing with each and every thrust. The sight of it was driving Draco mad. And the squeals didn't stop. With every inch he gave her she responded, her body shaking.

Their bodies glistened, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"I'm so…" her voice trailed off as her body began to convulse around him, squeezing and tugging at him spasmodically.

"Not yet." He growled.

"I can't…"

He pounded roughly, his grip on her wrists tightening. "Shit!"

She couldn't hold her pleasure back any longer, and with a final scream she came, her juices coating his cock. He pulled out quickly, not letting her enjoy it, and rubbed against her entrance before spilling his seed over her stomach.

Hermione was too out of breath to react. The grip on her wrists loosened, and he backed away from her.

"Are you shitting me?" she yelled at him, disgust on her face as she stared at the sticky fluid that now covered her body.

He licked his lips. "You're lucky it wasn't your face. It's what you get for scratching me."

She stood up shakily, and tried to scratch him again, but he dodged it. She tried to shake her frustration, attempting to focus. She grabbed her wand and muttered a cleansing spell. She sighed, buttoning down her shirt and reaching for her underwear. But he beat her to it.

"Draco," she said coldly, "Give me my underwear."

"I don't think so." He smiled teasingly.

"Draco!" she lunged for him but again he dodged.

He shot her a smile. It was the one she hated the most.

"I'm keeping it," he told her, "After all, I need a souvenir."


End file.
